


Mellow Mornings

by galixr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galixr/pseuds/galixr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose reflects on her relationship with the Doctor.<br/>-<br/>Written for the timepetals drabble prompt "tender"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellow Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I can never write only a hundred words about these two. Also I was in the mood for some good ole fluff so here it is.

Standing in front of the mirror, Rose Tyler rubbed soft hands over her heavily pregnant stomach. She stared at herself, noticing the affectionate smile that radiated off of her.

Years ago, in the shop, waking up every morning to do the same thing over and over again, she would've never thought she'd end up like this. Not even in the furthest reaches of her imagination could she have dreamed up the way her husband stood behind her rubbing patterns of a long lost alien language into her aching shoulders.

The Doctor's fingers trailed down to hers, tangling them together and pressing the softest of kisses between her shoulder blades. He rested his head into the crook of her neck and stared back at thier reflection with warm brown eyes.

"In all my years of time travel, Rose Tyler," he murmured in a gentle morning voice, "you, in this very moment, are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

She barely registered his words, deep in thought about the half man half alien that was touching her so tenderly. The Oncoming Storm had finally calmed to a gentle pitter-patter of soft rain on sleepy London mornings. The Destroyer of Worlds, the one who'd burned 2.47 billion children, was now awaiting a son to raise on tales of starlight and love.

"You're going to be the best father," Rose informed, giving his hand a squeeze.


End file.
